1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) illumination device and method and more specifically to a light emitting diode, integrated with electronic circuitry that enables both an illumination function as well as a decorative function that can be varied by the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently lighting applications are dominated by incandescent lighting products. Because they use hot filaments, these products produce considerable heat, which is wasted, in addition to visible light that is desired. Halogen based lighting enables filaments to operate at a higher temperature without premature failure, but again considerable non-visible infrared light is emitted that must be disposed of. This is conventionally done by using a dichroic reflector shade that preferentially passes the infrared as well as a portion of the visible light. The nature of this dichroic reflector is such that it passes several different visible colors as well as the infrared radiation, giving a somewhat pleasing appearance. This has lead to numerous applications for the halogen lights in which the entire light is used for decorative purposes. These lights consume substantial current and dissipate considerable unwanted heat. These bulbs are designed to operate at a variety of voltages between 12 Volts to as high 115 Volts or greater.
Light emitting diodes have operating advantages compared to ordinary incandescent as well as halogen lights. LEDs can emit in a narrow range of wavelengths so that their entire radiant energy is comprised within a predetermined range of wavelengths, eliminating, to a large degree, wasted energy. By combining light colors white can be created. Because such LEDs can now emit in the ultraviolet, the emitted radiation can also be used to excite a phosphor to create white light and other hues.
LEDs have an extremely long life compared to incandescent and halogen bulbs. Whereas incandescent and halogen bulbs may have a life expectancy of 2000 hours before the filament fails, LEDs may last as long as 100,000 hours, and 5,000 hours is fairly typical. Moreover, unlike incandescent and halogen bulbs, LEDs are not shock-sensitive and can withstand large forces without failure, while the hot filament of an incandescent or halogen bulb is prone to rupture.
Halogen bulbs, incandescent bulbs, and LEDs all require a fixed operating voltage and current for optimal performance. Too high an operating voltage causes premature failure, while too low an operating voltage or current reduces light output. Also, the color of incandescent and halogen lights shifts toward the red end of the visible spectrum as current and voltage are reduced. This is in contrast to LEDs, in which only the intensity of the light is reduced. Furthermore, as the voltage to an incandescent and halogen light is reduced, its temperature drops, and so its internal resistance decreases, leading to higher current consumption, but without commensurate light output. In cases where batteries are used as the source of energy, they can be drained without producing visible light.
Incandescent and halogen bulbs require a substantial volume of space to contain the vacuum required to prevent air from destroying the filament and to keep the glass or silica envelope from overheating and to insulate nearby objects from the damaging heat. In contrast, LEDs, being solid state devices, require much less space and generate much less heat. If the volume of an incandescent or halogen bulb is allocated to a solid state LED light, considerably more functions can be incorporated into the lighting product.
Unlike incandescent and halogen lights, LEDs ordinarily produce light in a narrow, well defined beam. While this is desirable for many applications, the broad area illumination afforded by incandescent and halogen lights is also often preferred. This is not easily accomplished using LEDs. The light produced by incandescent and halogen lights that is not directed towards the target performs a useful function by providing ancillary illumination and a decorative function. Halogen lights with their dichroic reflectors do this unintentionally, but ordinary incandescent lights employ external shades, not part of the light bulb, in a variety of artistic designs to make use of this otherwise misdirected light.